


Underneath the Christmas Tree

by platypusperson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Polyamory, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, stuckony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platypusperson/pseuds/platypusperson
Summary: After months of pining over Steve and Bucky, who are already in an epic super soldier relationship he refuses to disrupt, Tony is in for quite the surprise come Christmas morning...





	Underneath the Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood to write a short Christmas story and had been thinking about Stuckony lately, and this happened! Hope you enjoy, and feel free to leave kudos, comments, constructive criticism, etc!

“Hey Tony, how’s it going?” A voice asked from behind him. 

Tony nearly spit out the coffee that he was chugging. “Steve?” he called, not turning from the coffee machine that had become his life and savior. He’d gotten absorbed in some new modifications for the Iron Man suit, and had ended up spending the past 50-ish hours down in the lab without meaning to. 

“Hey, doll,” another voice said, closer. 

Tony coughed in surprise. “Bucky? You’re both here?” 

Finally turning around, he saw both super soldiers leaning against the counter, Bucky nestled under Steve’s (thick, muscled, how was it even possible for an arm to be that large?) left arm. Realizing that he’d been staring at that arm for too long to be normal, Tony abruptly lifted his gaze, only to blush when he saw that the two of them were watching him. Bucky was smirking and had an eyebrow raised. Why did just the sight of them turn Tony into a flustered mess, when he had years of practice staying cool and confident? 

“Merry Christmas, Tony,” Steve told him with a smile, snapping him out of his momentary daze. 

Tony smiled. “Thanks, Cap.” Then he blinked in confusion. “Wait a second, did you just say Christmas? There’s no way it’s the 25th already.” 

Bucky laughed at that, leaning forward as if wanting to comfort Tony somehow, though that idea was ridiculous. “Yeah, darling,” he shook his head with a smile, “Christmas is just starting, it’s only 12:30 in the morning, but still Christmas Day after all.” 

Tony’s mouth dropped open. “It’s really Christmas? This isn’t some sort of prank?” When both men just nodded in reassurance, he began to pace back and forth, mind racing. “I have to get presents for everyone, and call Rhodey, and…” 

“Tony, all you need to do right now is go to bed,” Steve told him firmly, in a tone that resembled his most no-nonsense Captain America voice. 

“Steve can carry you up there if you need a little help,” Bucky added with a wink. 

Tony blushed furiously at that and stammered his way through an excuse about how he would be fine getting there on his own. His head was still down when he hurried out of the kitchen, hopefully on his way to get some sleep. 

As soon as he was gone, Bucky turned to Steve. “Tomorrow morning, it’s time. We need to make our move.” 

Steve was reluctant, but mainly just worried about how Tony would react to them propositioning him. Fortunately, it only took a little convincing to get him on board. 

“There’s two of us and one of him. We’re already together, which means it’s up to us to make the first move. Stevie, we’ve liked him for months, and he clearly feels something about us. Didn’t you see him blushing and stuttering tonight? It’s Christmas, and it doesn’t sound like he has any plans, which means this is the best chance we’re going to get.”

“Okay, fine,” Steve finally gave in. “But how are we supposed to do that? Just ask him out?”

Bucky’s winked in response, licking his lips slightly in the way he knew drove Steve wild. “I’ve got an idea.”

* * *

The next morning, Tony stumbled out of his bedroom around at around 10. “So that’s what sleep feels like,” he muttered to himself, shuffling into the kitchen and going straight for the coffee machine. It wasn’t until he reached out to hit the button that he realized - nothing was there. 

Suddenly much more awake, Tony spun in a circle, searching for his coffee. Instead, he found a note on the wall telling him to go into the living room. He probably should have been slightly more cautious, but instead burst into his living room with a loud “Whoever took my coffee is going to -” 

Only to stop short when he saw just what was in his living room. Or, more specifically, who. His table was piled with a breakfast spread, including (thank God) a large, steaming mug of coffee at the very front. Behind it, on the couch, sat two super soldiers. Both were wearing Christmas pajamas; Bucky in a plain grey t-shirt and pajama pants covered in green Christmas trees, while Steve wore a long sleeve blue top decked out in snowflakes and navy blue fleece bottoms. Most noticeably, Bucky had his long hair swept up in a messy bun and a gigantic silver bow on top of his head (and a smug expression on his face), while Steve sported a pretty gold ribbon tied around his neck. Between them on the couch sat a glittery, surprisingly nicely-wrapped gift box. Their outfits were ridiculous, but Steve and Bucky were gorgeous as ever, and the whole scene looked like something out of an incredibly hot Christmas catalogue. 

It was enough to make Tony’s mouth go dry and put him at a loss for words the way only those two could do to him, while he pushed away his inappropriate thoughts about hotness and perfection. Steve and Bucky were together, and didn’t need him making things awkward. 

He was broken out of his reverie by Bucky drawling (and was his accent always that thick, and always that sexy?), “See something you like, doll?” 

“No, I -” Tony stuttered, before coming to his senses a bit and forcing himself to stay calm. “What are you guys doing here?”

The two men on his couch (his couch!!) looked at each other briefly, before coming to some sort of agreement. Steve stood up and started walking towards him. “Merry Christmas, Tony. We’d like to be your present.” 

Tony’s mouth literally dropped open. “Okay, Cap, you’re going to have to explain again because I’m pretty sure there’s no way you just said what I think you just said. Or maybe I need to go back to bed? I don’t think I did anything last night that should be causing hallucinations.” 

Suddenly, Steve was much closer, and was stroking Tony’s arm gently. Part of him hoped that this dream would never end. “You’re not hallucinating, Tony. We’re really here, and we’re hoping that you’ll want us as much as we want you.” 

Tony stared at him in shock, trying to figure out what was happening. “You...want me? Are you here to have sex? I’m really not that much of a playboy anymore, but I guess I could make an exception…” He hadn’t even realized how tense he’d gotten until he felt firm hands rubbing at his back. A quick glance confirmed that Steve was still in front of him (oh God, he was surrounded. It was both terrifying and fantastic, and wow, super soldiers were  _ big _ ), which meant the hands on his back had to be Bucky. He knew the man was an assassin, but how on earth did he move so quietly, and when did he get there? 

“We’d love to have sex with you, sweetheart,” Bucky’s sultry voice whispered in his ear, sending chills down his back. “But we’re interested in a lot more too. Stevie and I want to take you on a date, if you’ll let us, try our hand at a relationship.” 

“You guys want a relationship...with me?” Tony squeaked. “But, you - you already have each other, I don’t understand.” He desperately tried not to look up and make eye contact with Steve, who was still in front of him, tracing soft patterns on both his arms. 

His efforts were futile a few moments later, when Steve put one hand on his chin and lifted it up towards him. “Bucky and I love each other a lot,” he told Tony gently. “But the past few months, well, we’ve both fallen in love with you too. A three-person relationship...we think it could work between us all. But only if you want to try, of course.” 

Tony stared at him in awe, trying to make sense of all the thoughts flitting through his head. They wanted to be in a relationship with him? Both of them? How was that even possible? He never got this lucky. But they said that they loved him? He couldn’t remember the last time someone had told him that and sounded like they really meant it. The thing was, he trusted Steve and Bucky not to be cruel to him, to tell him the truth. Which meant that just this once, if he was going to be given this fantastic opportunity, he refused to ruin it for himself. Only time would tell, right? 

So without letting himself hesitate any further, he reached up to put his hands on Steve’s shoulders, and raised up onto his toes in order to kiss Steve fiercely. Tony kissed with all the pent up longing and want and loneliness that had been building inside him for months, as he watched Steve and Bucky be a happy couple and tried to convince himself he didn’t have feelings for both of them. He finally broke the kiss only to frantically murmur ,“Yes, God, please yes,” and spin around to meet Bucky’s waiting arms, kissing him with equal passion. As Steve laughed delightedly at his reaction, trailing off into a sigh of happiness and want, and Bucky wrapped him up in a tight, warm embrace, the only thought left in Tony’s mind was that this had to be his best Christmas yet.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone was wondering, the present Steve and Bucky brought for Tony is more Christmas pajamas. They know his favorite color is red, so I'm picturing red and white plaid pajama pants and a cozy long sleeve red shirt with a big snowman on it. 
> 
> On that note, thanks for reading and happy holidays!


End file.
